An electronic light emitting device includes a light emitting diode and an electronic circuit for driving the light emitting diode. Both electrical components need to be integrated together in a module to become part of a lamp, for example. Moreover the heat generated by the electronic light emitting device needs to be dissipated efficiently so that no damage occurs during operation to the various components.